Wishes Don't Always Come True
by imsherlylocked
Summary: John has brain cancer and could drop dead in weeks. Can Sherlock tell him his big secret in time? Major angst and smut, Sherlock/John.


Wishes Don't Come True

**_So, this is going to be something quite sad, for a change._** **_I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters; it all belongs to the BBC, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, and Sir ACD._**

Chapter 1

The doctor walked into the room, clutching a clipboard. The look on his face was uneasy, he looked distraught and stressed, like he hated this part.

Sherlock sat next to John, squirming in his seat, unnerved by the amount of detectable tension in the room. John nudged him with his elbow, silently telling him to sit still. He complied.

"Doctor Watson, we've checked and double checked your readings from the tests that we carried out. I'm so sorry to tell you this, but you have developed a very serious case of brain cancer."

John froze, and his eyes started to become misty. He must've heard that wrong. _Brain Cancer. _How is that even possible? Will he die? Could Sherlock get it? Would he end up on a machine in a hospital? All of these questions danced around evilly in his mind, torturing him unnoticeably.

The doctor continued, "There's no way to tell how long you have left exactly, but the cancer in your brain has reached a very critical stage. At an estimate, I would say you have no longer than 2 months. Would suggest surgery, but at this stage, it could kill you, or leave you paralysed state, where you would not be able to do anything for yourself. I'm so very sorry." And with that, the doctor left.

John was still numb from what he had heard. He didn't know what to do. How would he tell Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Harry? As he managed to ease himself back into reality, he noticed that Sherlock was gripping his hand tightly, almost painfully. He coughed, and Sherlock let go instantly.

"Well, we'd better be off then," John said as he stood up and marched out of the consultant's room. Sherlock followed him and was immediately at his side.

John looked pale, and Sherlock was worried. Could he do anything? Maybe he could find a cure, there had to be one. Mycroft would help him as well. He would. Then John would be alive and could stay with him, and he wouldn't have to lose the man he loved.

They got in a taxi and sat in silence; they would talk about this later. Or maybe they wouldn't. Maybe it would go un-talked about until the day that John could no longer move, or talk, or even _breathe_. He had to tell John, before it was too late.

...

John was seated in his usual chair, a glass of whisky in his hand, staring at the moon which was visible from the window. Sherlock couldn't keep still; he paced every inch of the flat, thinking of something that he might be able to do, or even _say_.

"John, I..." he started, but when John's solemn face looked up and stared at him. Sherlock couldn't do it; he couldn't tell John how much he loved him, how much he had come to care for him.

Sherlock was in the middle of a case when he realised it, with John at his side, constantly checking the area for criminals, when he looked back a Sherlock. He had a certain gleam to his eye, and that light shone through Sherlock's heart. Right then, right there, Sherlock fell for John.

Except he didn't know how to tell him.

Hours passed in the flat, John had fell asleep in his chair, with his empty glass hanging loosely in his hand. Sherlock strode over and plucked the glass from his hand, setting it in the sink in the kitchen. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

John made a noise just then, like a soft whimper, before bring both arms up and crossing them over his chest. He was cold.

Sherlock rushed to his room and grabbed a blanket from his wardrobe. Racing back to John, he felt a surge of kindness run through him. He carefully draped the soft material over his body until it reached his shoulders. He patted down the creases and then did something he never thought he would do.

He kissed John on the forehead.

**_Well, what do you know; another cliff-hanger! Hmm, you know how much I love them! Okay, so, should I have_** **_John wake up, or should he stay asleep and they should discover 'love' another way a bit later, your choice! Review if you want, it makes me smile, criticism always welcome!_**

**_-Sherly xo _**


End file.
